


What Once was Whole

by roseanne_rae_94



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseanne_rae_94/pseuds/roseanne_rae_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver and Felicity come back to Starling City Felicity has a question for Diggle.  Will his anger cloud his judgement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Once was Whole

"Do you think he'll say yes?" Felicity asked once again, bouncing a little in the passenger seat of the car Oliver was driving. Nervous excitement coursed through her. Coming back to Starling City after five months away would be hard regardless, coming back engaged added a new layer of nervousness. "He's going to be so shocked. They are all. I wonder if he'll say yes?"

"Felicity." Oliver huffed out. "Breath." His hand fell on her bare knee, and Felicity instantly stilled, savoring his touch. His fingers rubbed light circles on her skin and her heartbeat evened out from it's panicked pace. "Of course Diggle will say yes. Regardless of how he feels for me, he loves you. There's no denying that. I'm sure he'll be honored to walk you down the aisle."

"You're right. Of course he'll say yes. He is my honorary big brother. He said so himself! I just can't think of anybody else I'd rather have do it, you know?"

"I know."

"If he said no, I'd just be so devastated."

"Felicity." Oliver stated sternly.

"I know, I know. I just can't help worrying. Deep down I know there's no need to though."

"Good. Everything's going to be fine."

 

A few hours later Oliver and Felicity were parked on the street next to the Diggles house. Felicity was a little nervous, but now that they were there, she was mostly excited. She loved going away with Oliver, spending time getting to know each other and falling even deeper in love, but she realized she missed Dig. She glanced down at the ring on her left hand. A smile blossomed across her face. She knew Diggle was still mad at Oliver, but surely he would be happy for her.

"Are you sure you're going to wait in the car?"

"I think it's for the best. Unless you need me?"

Felicity shook her head. "I'll be fine." She leaned over and met Oliver for a lingering kiss. "I'll see you soon"

 

Whatever welcome Felicity expected, this was far from it.

For starters, it was Lyla who opened the door. "He's in the living room." she said warmly.

Felicity planned on wrapping Dig up in a big bear hug first thing, but that ended up not happening. Looking at him sitting on the sofa, she suddenly didn't think it was a good idea.

She was still happy to see him. Ecstatic even. She didn't even know what to say, all she could do was smile at him.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there grinning like a fool at him, or how long she would have if he hadn't said "Felicity."

Maybe warning bells should have rang at his slightly cold tone, or the fact that he remained seated, or that he wasn't smiling back, but all she could think about was how happy she was to see him, and she was suddenly excited, she was getting married, to the man she loved more than all others, and the man she thought of as a brother would be by her side, walking her down the aisle. All she had to do was ask him.

Just as she was about to start talking Diggle asked. "Where's Oliver? Thought you two were together these days."

"Oh we are! He drove me here. He's waiting in the car. He didn't want to make you uncomfortable. So how are things?"

"Look Felicity, why don't you tell me why you're here."

"Oh, okay." Just like that, her nerves were back. This wasn't going like she thought it would. "Oliver proposed. And, well I said yes. Shouted yes, actually. We thought about just going to the courthouse. but it didn't feel right, without you and Thea and my mom, and everyone else there with us. And I know you're still mad at Oliver, and it might be a lot to ask of you, but I am asking, because you're the only one I could think of doing this. Would you walk me down the aisle?"

There was a pause. Time stood still. Felicity's heart raced and she nervously jiggled her leg up and down.

"Look Felicity, you know I could never wish you ill will, but Oliver's not the only one I'm angry at these days."

It was unexpected. For all of her nerves and insecurities, Felicity never expected to hear Dig was angry at her too.

Her mouth open and closed untill she finally sputtered out "What?"

"Look you're in love I get that, but it's been months and I just can't stop thinking about what Oliver did. How you just let it go, like my family didn't matter."

"No!"

"You've picked your side. I've picked mine."

She felt the sting of tears and the tightening of her stomach. "Dig, no." she pleaded.

"I wish I could say I'm sorry, but you made your bed."

She still didn't know what to say, sitting there like a fool, tears leaking unwillingly from her eyes. The pain she felt was brutal, she physically felt sick to her stomach.

She stiffly stood, barely holding herself together.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but closed it promptly, knowing if she made a noise it would be a sob.

Squaring her shoulders, she walked out the door.

 

Diggle remained seated on the sofa head in hands. He should feel satisfied, only he didn't. He felt a little empty, like he lost something. 

Lyla came up behind him. "I never thought I'd see the day when I'd feel this disappointed in you John. You should be ashamed of yourself. Breaking that girl's heart the way you did."

"Lyla..."

"Save it. I don't think I can even talk to you right now John."

She walked off and it came crashing down on Diggle with blinding clarity just what he had done.

 

Oliver. She needed Oliver. She just needed to make it to Oliver, then she could break down.

She managed to walk down half the driveway but at Oliver's concerned look on his face as he stood by the car, she took off in a sprint and lept into his arms. 

He caught he against his chest and as as his arms wrapped securely around her Felicity let out a sob.

Oliver didn't say a word, just held on to her tight as sob after sob wracked her small frame.

What was there to say really?

If she was crying like this it could only mean one thing and it was the very last thing Oliver expected.

All he could do was hold on tight as his fiancee fell apart in his arms.

It wasn't enough and he knew it, knew this wasn't a wound her heart would easily recover from, and he was angry.

He understood that Dig was mad at him, but to do this to Felicity? Unthinkable.

He tightened his hold on her and ran one hand through her hair.

"Let's just go to the courthouse." She cried, chest heaving. "It was stupid of me to ask anyway."

Face buried in Oliver's shirt, she whispered between sobs, "It just hurts so much."

 

The sight that awaited John Diggle when he stepped out of his house threw a wench in his heart, twisting it painfully. 

Felicity was, without a doubt, one of the strongest women he knew. She had been through so much the year before, and if she broke, he never saw it.

He was seeing it now.

Walking closer he whispered, "Felicity," only for her to frantically shake her head no. "Felicity." He pleaded again.

Oliver's head snapped up from where he was whispering in her ear. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

He angled his body so that he was shielding Felicity.

From him, Diggle realized. 

"It is unbelievable to me that you let how you felt about me cloud your feelings for Felicity. I really thought you were better than that. Guess I was wrong."

With that Oliver led Felicity to the door and helped her in.

They were gone before Diggle could wrap his mind around what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, no happy ending. I would love to know what you thought!


End file.
